iWait For Love
by Amy788
Summary: Carly's new boyfriend told her to put a hold on their relationship. Carly feels a sense of deja vu and starts to express her heartbreak over the taco truck incident with Freddie. Sam & Spencer fail at helping, can her next door neighbor do it? CREDDIE :
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I'm really excited about this one, and I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to leave feedback on what you think, I always welcome it. If you have any suggestions for me, I will take them into consideration as well. **

**disclaimer: i don't own iCarly.  
**

"And now I'm sure you are wondering why we are wearing these," Carly said, pointing to her graduation cap and gown that she had put on quickly. She looked into the camera smiling hugely as Sam joined her side wearing her graduation apparel too.

"That's because we are officially graduating iCarly viewers!" Sam exclaimed, pressing the applause button on her blue remote. "Yes, I can't believe it myself!"

"None of us can believe she's actually graduating," Freddie said, pointing the camera at himself. "She must've bribed them."

"HEY!" Sam pinched his arm and made the camera look at the stars again. Carly just laughed and twirled around in her gown. She was so excited about finally getting out of high school. One more week of Ridgeway High and she would be heading to college! Sam had applied to colleges of course, but only got into the college in Ohio. It was random, but totally Sam. She wanted to get far away from her mother and quickly too. Ever since her mother married the weird guy down the street from where she lived, Sam had spent every single minute at Carly's house, well more so than usual.

"So we will be having a few more iCarly web casts this summer, but after that college will separate us." Sam pressed the sad button on her remote and frowned.

"Yes, I'm really sorry but college is going to be rough. We will miss you all though! So until next time, we say adios!"

"Arrivederci!"

"Au revoir!"

"And Sayonara!" Sam waved at the camera and Carly blew a kiss to it. Then Freddie pressed a few buttons on his computer and told them all clear. Both girls took off their graduation clothes and put them away safely in the corner of the iCarly studio next to the car.

"I want food." Sam stated plainly and left the room, followed by Carly and Freddie. She went straight to the fridge and pulled out some Jell-O. "So how many web casts are we going to make before college? Once every week of summer?"

"Yeah maybe. Or every other week depending on how busy things get. Brent will be coming over soon," Carly told them. Sam rolled her eyes and poked Carly.

"How many viewers did we get today?" She asked Freddie who was already sitting by the computer.

"I'm looking. Hold on…so why is Brent coming over?" Carly looked over his shoulder to see the viewer count and then said she invited Brent over because they were going on a date later. Brent was Carly's boyfriend for a year and a half. Both Sam and Freddie had gotten used to having him around, and surprisingly Freddie wasn't too jealous of this guy. He was nice, treated Carly like a queen, and got along with them just fine. Carly was extremely happy to have a guy who didn't mind about her web show and didn't treat her too differently because of it. Lately, however due to school work, they hadn't gone on many dates and she missed him a lot. This would be their first date in a week and she was really excited about it. Sam once again rolled her eyes and asked for the view count, which Freddie said was around 60,000 people. After quite a few exclamations of joy, the doorbell rang. Carly ran over to open it, to find Brent standing at her door. She jumped into his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey beautiful," he said, holding her tight. He pulled away for a second, putting a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "How'd the web cast go today?"

"It went great! Right guys?" Carly looked back at her two friends who nodded. "Over 60,000 viewers today babe," she stated happily. With that amount of viewers, her best friends by her side, and of course seeing her boyfriend, Carly was the happiest she'd been all week. Brent took her hand and reminded her of the date tonight. She smiled at him and told him to wait a few minutes while she got ready.

"Sam don't hurt him," Carly stared at Sam with a serious look and Sam put her hands up in the air as if surrendering to Carly for doing something terrible.

So Carly ran upstairs to her room, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything before she left. She didn't mind the outfit she was wearing. Her pink top with a light blue skirt to match fit her perfectly, as she checked herself once more in the mirror. She touched up on her berry flavored lip gloss and sprayed a little strawberry perfume on her neck before approving finally of how she looked. She always loved to look just right for Brent, never letting him see her without make up or some sort. It just seemed right to her. Grabbing her purse on the way out, she went downstairs to find Sam on the computer. Freddie had apparently left already and Brent was on the couch watching TV. She walked over to Brent and hugged him from behind the couch. He jumped up a little and laughed.

"Don't scare me like that Carly!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist!" She giggled and walked around to take his hand and pull him up. "Time for our date?"

"Of course. Bye Sam," he looked in her direction and she simply nodded at him.

"See you tonight Sam. I know you aren't leaving."

"Duh, like I'd go home to my mom and her psycho husband," she shuddered the word 'husband' and went back to the computer.

And with that, Brent opened the door for Carly and they walked out to what Carly was sure was going to be a great night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I love all the feedback I am getting for this story. :) You all are awesome! I will keep writing, I promise. I'm not going to beg for reviews, but I would love to hear from you. So please consider it? Thanks a million for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I just wish Creddie would happen soon!  
**

It indeed was a great night. Brent took her to a very nice, and to what she was sure was an expensive restaurant. He gave her compliments almost all night long. But neither of them said 'I love you'. It had only been a few months into the relationship and Carly had really never told anyone that she loved them. Well, no there was one person she did tell that she loved, but he told her that her feelings were wrong.

On their way home, they talked about school and graduation. Brent seemed extremely excited, knowing he was going to a college out of state. Carly remained silent as he told her just how happy he was. They started driving through an intersection near Bushwell Plaza, when a small car came right at them. Carly didn't have time to even react or tell Brent to go faster and get out of the way. By the time it registered in her head, the car had already smashed into Brent's side of the car. The force of the impact swung their car around in a circle right in the middle of the intersection, while the other car quickly got out of the way, not too damaged. Carly's head smashed against the dash board twice, as the car went in another circle. It finally came to a stop after the third twirl. Carly looked over at Brent who was unconscious and bleeding. She wanted to scream for help but couldn't seem to muster one little sound. Then everything turned black.

Carly woke up in a hospital bed, and immediately felt a huge headache. She put her hand to her head, and then realized she was hooked up to an IV. As expected, she panicked. She screamed at the top of her lungs, wanting some attention and some answers. Who had rescued her? What was going on? Was she ok? Was Brent ok? Where on _earth_ was Spencer?

The doctor came running into her room, and gently put a hand over Carly's mouth.

"Shush, it's ok now. You're here at the Harborview Medical Center."

"Ok…so answer a few questions for me?" She asked, after pulling his hand away from her mouth.

"Sure thing. What do you want to know?"

"For one, who rescued me? And am I ok? Where is Brent? And why haven't you called my brother yet?"

"Whoah slow down Carlotta—"

"It's Carly."

"Alright…Carly…a bystander called 911 after viewing the car collision and ambulances came immediately. You are going to be ok, just a little bruised. Your head is very bruised due to hitting the dashboard a few times. We have called your brother and he's in the waiting room. Should I let him in?"

"DUH!"

"Ok, ok, calm down Carly. I'll be right back," he said, then left her alone. There was a small mirror near her bed and Carly barely recognized herself in it. Her face forehead was a mixture of purple, blue and black. She looked hideous. There was no way she could go anywhere until the bruising was completely gone. It would be way too embarrassing. As Carly laid back in the pillows, she went over the doctor's answers in her head. He had answered all her questions except one. Where was Brent? Before she could think deeply about that, Spencer burst into her room.

"Oh my gosh Carly! I was so worried when they called me! Are you ok? This is awful! I'm so sorry!" He hugged her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Ow…be careful. My forehead hurts a lot."

"Sorry. Are you ok?" He looked at her like she was about to die and Carly couldn't help but giggle just a little bit.

"Yes, Spencer, I'm ok. Just bruised up, according to the doctor. I should be just fine. And why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I let you go out on that date."

"You always let me go on dates with Brent. Tonight was no different…" Carly smiled, and put her hand in Spencer's. "It's still night, right?" She suddenly realized that she didn't know how long she had been in the hospital.

"No, it's 6 in the morning. You've been unconscious for a while. I came in here but the doctor said that I couldn't really do anything. So I fell asleep on the couch in the waiting room. I'm just so glad you woke up!" He hugged her once again, very happy that his sister was alive and not totally injured. He wasn't sure he could really survive without her. She was his sanity…well at least until he found the one and only girl for him. But what mattered right now was Carly and Carly only.

"Have you seen Brent?" She asked, hoping that Spencer would finally answer the question.

"Yeah I have. He's pretty beaten up, broken bones and they're hoping no internal injuries."

"Oh my God!"

"Quiet Carly. The doctor said he should be fine in a couple weeks."

"This is so terrible…I feel so responsible for this."

"You aren't," Spencer squeezed her hand and looked her straight in the eyes. "I haven't told Sam or Freddie yet. Do you want me to?"

"Soon, but first I want to rest a little bit. Just for an hour or so. I look terrible right now." Carly closed her eyes and relaxed for the first time since she had woken up. "Let them know in an hour," she whispered to Spencer then fell asleep once again.

**(A/N): Harborview Medical Center really is a hospital in Seattle. I looked it up :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Been a while since I last updated and for that I am sorry. I hope you enjoy!**

"CARLY!" Sam shook Carly till she woke up. Carly mumbled something about how she wanted more sleep but Sam refused to listen. Carly opened her eyes to see Sam with a worried look at her. It took a minute for Carly to remember where she was and then instantly she started asking Sam where Brent was.

"Don't you care what your best friend has to say?" Sam insisted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, sorry. Hi Sam."

"Well that was enthusiastic," Sam replied sarcastically. "You look terrible by the way."

"Gee thanks. It's like I was in an accident or something, ya know?" Carly said, then both of them burst out laughing. "So Spencer called you?"

"Yes he did. I freaked out of course and almost sped over here!"

"YOU DROVE?"

"I stole my mom's car. She won't mind." Sam giggled, twirling the keys around her finger.

"You're terrible. But I'm glad you're here." Carly smiled at her best friend, sighing. Carly just wished someone could finally tell her if she could see Brent. Sam happily went on about how easy it was to steal the car, going out in her own little world. "Seen Spencer?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Yep. He went to get Mama some food. I'm starving!"

"Ok. I wanted him to check on Brent for me, but that'll have to wait."

"Why are you so insistent on Brent? Why don't you care about yourself a bit more?" Sam looked at her, sympathetically. "I mean, what if Brent is dead?"

"Do not say that," Carly glared at her. "And I care because he's my boyfriend."

"You love him?"

"Well….I haven't gotten to that yet. I was going to soon, before he leaves. But then all of this…" she pointed to the IV that was still hooked to her arm. "Who knows what's going to happen?" Sam nodded. They heard a guy clear his throat and then Carly couldn't help but smile.

"Guess who is peeping around the corner?"

"The only person who actually peeps. Fredlina, come on in."

"Sam be nice. Hi Freddie," She smiled at Freddie who hesitantly came into the room. He looked genuinely concerned and couldn't seem to get near her bed. But when she held out her hand, he almost ran over to her side.

"Ok, this is going to get gross. I'm leaving. Don't hurt her, k?" Sam flicked Freddie in the head and walked out. Freddie hugged Carly, finally smiling when she squeezed his hand when he pulled back.

"You scared me Carly…" he said slowly, almost tearing up. "Don't do it again."

"I didn't have a choice, but I'll try not to. Be honest, don't I look terrible? I can't even look at myself in the mirror right now."

"Well your face is a bit bruised but you're going to be fine, right? And you don't look too terrible…not something a little time won't fix." Carly just rolled her eyes. She knew talking about Brent with him would be a touchy subject, since neither of them really talked about love anymore. She kept it simple and only talked about those things with Sam now. Still, she really wanted to know what was going on with her boyfriend. Freddie noticed her eyes suddenly look sadder and then smirked when she told him what was going through her mind. Once again, her "Please? For me?" worked on him and he went to go ask the doctor about Brent.

Half an hour later, Carly was put into a wheel chair and wheeled to Brent's room. He was in the Intensive Care Unit down 2 floors from her. Looking in each room as she went by, Carly got more and more freaked about how Brent was. She saw a burnt man, a lady with multiple casts, and one person who was unconscious but bleeding on his right side. It all made her want to cry, hoping that Brent was somewhat better off than these people.

They reached his room, and much to Carly's relief he was awake. She got up out of the wheel chair, insisting to the nurse that she could walk on her own. The nurse decided to leave them alone, telling her to press the button on the side of his bed if they needed her for any reason. Carly walked over to the bed and held Brent's hand in hers. She smiled, even with tears going down her cheeks. He was pretty bent up, with a cast on each leg and a sling on his left arm. He had multiple bandages on his face and there was an oxygen tube in his nose helping him breathe. Whispering that he would be ok, Brent tried to smile but he couldn't. It hurt too much to.

"We…we…" He tried to talk, but she shushed him with her finger. There was no need for words. Carly put down the railing on the bed and rested her head against his shoulder. Brent looked down at her and didn't smile. He knew that there was no way that they could work this out when he was going to be here indefinitely. Telling her that he might have internal injuries would be hard enough. But once he was out of the hospital and went to an out of state college, there was no way he could still date Carly. Truth was, he was planning on breaking up with her when they got to her place last night. So how could he tell her this without sounding like a complete jerk?

"I think we should…" He paused for a second, as Carly pulled her head away to look at him smiling. She never did make things simple. "We should put our relationship on hold."

"What?" Carly didn't believe what he was saying. He was probably on a lot of medication and didn't know what he was saying anyway.

"I'm serious…Carly we need to break up…just wait till I'm out of here. And then we will go from there, ok?"

Carly couldn't believe any of this. She felt a strange feeling of déjà vu, trying to figure out where she had heard this before. "Umm…" figuring out what to say didn't come easily this time. Luckily there was a chair nearby her because she suddenly felt like she had no legs. He honestly wanted to break up with her, after all of this happened.

"Excuse me. I'm here to see Brent." Carly looked up to see a very beautiful girl about her age. She had blonde waist length hair, green eyes that sparkled when she saw Brent. She looked like a twig, being too skinny to be healthy at all. Maybe she was anorexic? Carly was instantly jealous of this girl. Then the girl had the nerve to go up to Brent and kiss his cheek.

"Who exactly are you?" Carly said, raising her voice a little. Brent suddenly had a look of guilt and frowned at Carly.

"I'm his girlfriend of course," the blonde girl stated plainly as if everyone knew that fact. "Who is this girl Brent?" she asked innocently, looking Carly up and down.

"I'm his girlfriend!" Carly interrupted before Brent could even say anything.

"No way. I've been dating Brent since 8th grade. Right baby?" She kissed his lips gently and Carly nearly wanted to rip her in half.

"So you break up with me and then now I find out you've had a girlfriend all along?" Carly felt sick to her stomach and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks. He had really done this and now she was hurt and alone. Out of nowhere she felt really dizzy and collapsed in the middle of the hallway.

**A/N: I'm currently thinking about writing a story on Zoey 101 about Quogan (Quinn/Logan). If you think that you'd read it or like the idea, please let me know :) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to put this in Carly's point of view. So far this story has just been 3rd person but I kind of need her point of view only right now. I love how many people are reading this story and I'm so grateful for the reviews. Some of my friends have texted me reviews after they read it. For example, one of them was "WOW HE WAS CHEATING? *clamps hand over mouth* must calm down and wait for update." :) You make me smile for sure. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated. **

Carly's POV

I woke up in a hospital bed yet again, not sure how much time had passed. Sam was curled up in somewhat of a ball on the couch next to me. She was dead asleep and I knew better than to wake her up. How long before I can actually get out of this stupid hospital, I wondered. Freddie walked in, seeing my face all scrunched up in confusion. He walked over to my bed and sat down in the chair next to it. I asked him what time it was and why I was back in this bed. All he did was look at me with sympathetic eyes. At first I didn't understand just what was going on, and then I remembered. One tear went down my cheek as the events of today came back into my mind.

_"I'm serious…Carly we need to break up…just wait till I'm out of here. And then we will go from there, ok?"_

Brent had broken up with me. He told me to wait for him. I knew I had heard that somewhere else, I just couldn't put my finger on it. The other part of what happened was the part that hurt me the most. I had been cheated on, since the beginning of the actual relationship with Brent. Things like that can't just come out of nowhere, so why hadn't I figured it out yet? Freddie was still looking at me with sad eyes. I started to wonder if he knew everything that had happened.

"Freddie, can I confide in you?"

"Of course!" Freddie nodded, taking my hand in his. He looked at me expectantly, waiting to see what I was going to say.

"Brent was cheating on me."

"WHAT?" He stood up immediately and started to head towards the door when I stopped him. He slowly turned around to just stare at me, obviously very pissed that he couldn't just go beat up Brent. I could not let him just get beat up though. A part of me still cared about Brent. Feelings just don't go away…at least not right away. I motioned with my hand for him to come closer to me, which he did reluctantly. Without saying a word, he knew that I just wanted to rest before anything else could happen.

The next day I finally got to leave the stupid hospital and go home. Sam insisted on staying with me but Freddie's mom wouldn't let him stay of course. She missed her son and told him he was long overdue for a tick bath.

Once I was in my bed, leaning against many fluffed pillows, I began to really think things through. Sam came in with a tray of food. She refused to leave until I ate something. So I took the bowl of macaroni and cheese and started eating it slowly. I didn't want to tell her that the food tasted pretty gross; as I'm sure she did put it together herself. She sat down next to me and crossed her legs "Indian style". I glanced at her, wondering just what Sam was up to.

"So spill. What happened with Brent?" I knew it! Sam wanted all the details. I really didn't feel like telling her everything but I knew my best friend. She wouldn't let it go, even if I told her to. So I put aside the gross food and looked her in the eye. I hesitated at first, and then it all spilled out. I told her everything. From the finding out that he wanted to wait on the relationship to the blondie who he was apparently dating behind my back. Sam was absolutely shocked about all of this, and anger was very obvious in her eyes.

"I am going to beat that guy up so bad!" She yelled, pounding her fists together.

"No!"

"Why are you standing up for that jerk?"

"He told me to wait on the relationship. Maybe it's because he needs time to break up with her? I don't know Sam. I'm so confused about everything…" I trailed off, tears coming to my eyes again.

"He told you to wait? Kind of like when Freddie did huh." Then it clicked. That's where I had heard it before. Freddie had said the same thing up in the iCarly studio after he pushed me out of the way of an oncoming taco truck. I looked away remembering the hurt I had felt after he left. Things were awkward for a week after that, but it was never brought up again. Sam waved a hand in front of my face, bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry. Yeah I guess it's like Freddie."

"Remember how much that hurt? But you didn't really cry about it Carly. What happened?" I looked away from Sam's questioning face and tried to push it out of my mind.

"Let's drop it, ok?"

"No way. Nuh uh. Brent hurt you and we aren't going to let this one go. Now two boys have told you they want to wait on a relationship. One of them cheated on you, the other saved your life. I am not stupid here, but I think that you aren't really processing this." Sam shook her head and patted my shoulder. "Let me know when you wanna really talk about this, ok?" And with that, she left me alone. I moved the macaroni and cheese away from me. The smell of it was starting to make me feel sick.

My phone started to ring. I glanced at the caller ID to see Freddie's name. Normally I would've picked up the phone right away, but this time I didn't. I just let it go, silencing it. I didn't want to talk to him right now. I had to figure out my feelings on this matter. Sam was right. Two guys had told me to wait now. Another part of me was really upset that Brent had cheated on me. Usually I would run to Freddie if Sam wasn't around. He lived right next door after all. But now he was part of the problem, telling me to wait too. Yes it had been a while since he said that, but now that Sam had brought it up, I couldn't get it out of my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey long time no write! yeah i got no reviews, but still people are reading and Thank You for that! I appreciate it soooo much. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own iCarly. :(  
**

Carly opened her door to find Brent standing there, perfectly fine. She sighed in relief, glad to believe that this was all a very bad nightmare. She took his hand walked him over to her bed. But when she really took a look at him, he seemed nervous for some reason. They had been dating a little while now, so being nervous still was kind of random and a bit stupid. However this was no time for questions, Carly told herself as she hugged him tightly. He didn't return the hug.

Now things were serious. Carly pulled herself away and walked over to the mirror. Trying to brace herself emotionally, she looked down to find herself in her nightgown. _wait a minute, I never wear nightgowns!_ Carly thought to herself momentarily but was brought out of her thinking when Brent asked her just what she was thinking. She had to think quickly to get out of this one.

"Oh nothing. You know? Just umm…wondering if my face is still bruised…" she looked back into the mirror and found her face completely normal. There wasn't a bruise in sight.

"Why would you be bruised?" Brent asked, looking at her like she was crazy. Then it occurred to Carly that the accident was a dream and so none of the bruising actually happened to her. She smiled, blushing at the embarrassment she felt.

"Yes of course. I wouldn't be bruised. It was just a nightmare. Sorry sweetie," Carly walked over to kiss Brent lightly on the lips. He frowned after the kiss, pushing her away a little bit.

"I think we should wait Carly." Oh no this was happening out of the dream too! Carly looked away from him and tried to hide the beginning of tears that were coming to her eyes. There was no way she could cry this time.

"Is it because of that blonde girl you've been dating?" Carly mentally smacked herself, not knowing if she should have brought that up or not. Brent was even more confused now. First the bruising, then this other girl?

"Carly, you feeling alright? I'm not dating anyone else."

"Yeah. I mean, yes I'm fine. Just really weirded out by everything. Don't worry I'll be ok though." She tried to smile but couldn't get herself to look at him. This was all too much to handle at one time.

"I think we should wait a while. Until I'm out of this cast and this hero thing wears-"

"WAIT!" Carly yelled, whipping around to suddenly find herself not looking at Brent, but at Freddie! He was in the casts once again, just like when he had been hit by the taco truck!

Carly shot up out of bed and looked around. She looked around to find no one in her room. First she made sure she wasn't wearing that hideous nightgown, then she got out of bed and ran to the mirror. A combination of happiness and horror filled her as she saw the bruising yet again on her face. Just to be sure though, Carly pinched herself.

"Ow!" Yup, this was definitely not a dream. A knock on the door pulled her out of the confusion she was in.

"FOOD!" Spencer yelled, knocking on the door once more. She laughed and opened the door for him, hoping it was not macaroni and cheese again. Luckily Spencer knew her somewhat better and brought in toast, pancakes and orange juice on a small tray with a small flower on the side. If anyone knew how to make her feel better, it was definitely Spencer. She hugged him once he put down the food on her coffee table.

"Hey hey. What's the hugging for?" He laughed, hugging her back.

"Oh you know, just for being the best big brother ever."

"Awww thanks. Did you sleep ok?" She didn't want to tell him the mess of thoughts that were going through her mind so she simply nodded and went to grab some toast. It isn't till she saw the food that she realized how hungry she really was.

"That's good. There's 2 friends of yours downstairs waiting to see if you're doing ok. Should I let them in?"

"Freddie and Sam?" She asked, pretty much knowing the answer.

"Yup. Sooo…should I let them in?" He restated his question, wondering why she didn't say yes right away.

"Not right now. I don't want to see anyone actually. Tell them sorry for me? Please?" Giving him her best puppy dog pout she could, he slouched and headed towards the door.

"But if Sam hurts me, I blame you ok?" Carly giggled and brought her tray of food to her bed. Then she ate it slowly, thinking about the dream she had.

Carly didn't go to school the next day, for two reasons that she explained to Spencer. The first one was that she looked absolutely hideous and could not be possibly seen by anyone for fear of mockery. Even though she knew secretly that people would just feel pity for her, she still didn't want to face that. The second reason was that she was feeling still tired and worn out. She told him that she probably wouldn't make it through one class. Of course he believed her. Just to be on the safe side, she texted Sam reassuring her that everything is fine and yes she could come over later if she wanted. Sam texted back immediately that she would come over right then, but Carly refused.

Spencer went to work on a new sculpture of his, telling Carly to yell for him if she needed anything. After pacing around her room for half an hour, she decided to go up to the iCarly studio and look over some fan videos to maybe put on the next web show. Once she got up there, flashbacks just came back to her. _Freddie told me to wait here_ she thought, running her hand against the tech cart. She pressed one button on the computer and the TV screen swung out. After going on to get some fan videos playing, she laid down on the closest bean bag.

A few hours later, Carly woke up to Sam throwing popcorn at her.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Why didn't you go to school today?" She wondered, picking up a handful of popcorn and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Didn't feel like it. Did I miss anything?" Carly asked, not really caring about things though. She stole one piece of popcorn and ate it.

"Not really. How are you feeling anyway?"

"I'm doing ok. Just thinking things over that's all…I haven't heard from Brent." She thought out loud. Sam wanted to smack her. She nearly yelled telling Carly that she shouldn't care about that 'douche bag'.

"So ready for iCarly rehearsal?" She asked, pulling Carly out of the bean bag. But Carly shook her head.

"Tell Freddie I cancelled iCarly rehearsal today, ok? I'd rather not talk to him right now. I think I need sleep. Talk to you later." She hugged Sam and then went to her room one floor down and locked the door. Sam stood in shock. Carly never cancelled rehearsals. She pulled out her phone and texted Freddie:

_Carly cancelled rehearsal today. I'm worried about her. Talk to you later Freddork._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them, as well as adding this story to your favorites and subscribing. It means a heck of a lot to me. :) Here's a new chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I didn't have access to internet outside of my phone which unfortunately doesn't allow me to update my story. Anyway, hope this chapter is ok. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.  
**

Sam decided that afternoon to go to the hospital and visit Brent. She tried to convince herself that she was not going to yell at him or unhook his IV or something. It was definitely a hard decision to make knowing how much he hurt Carly. When she told Freddie what she was going to do, he advised her not to do it. But that had never changed her mind before, why would it now?

So she made her way down to the hospital, getting past the front desk by lying, saying she was Brent's sister. When she made it to his room, she saw him asleep. So she walked over to him, and shook him till he was wide awake staring at her very annoyed. There was no backing down now.

"So tell me the truth. What made you dump Carly?" She insisted, crossing her arms across her chest. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Brent was getting sick of all the questioning about Carly. He wished it could all be over with and he could just date the other love of his life with peace and quiet. Unfortunately, she was gone and Sam was here, staring him down and waiting for an answer.

"I have another girlfriend. I want to date her, not Carly. There's the truth. Now will you leave me alone?"

"Not even happening. Luckily for me, you're stuck in this bed and I am not going anywhere _buddy._ Now tell me, why lead Carly on when you know you'll just dump her? And telling her to 'wait'? She put it in quotation marks with her fingers, getting seriously frustrated with this guy. "Did you know Carly is locked in her room, crying and not letting anyone in? She even _cancelled_ an iCarly rehearsal! One thing you should know already is that she NEVER cancels the rehearsals."

"It's not like it matters all that much. Your web show is stupid anyway. I mean really? Things like random dancing and the stupid plays you put on. No one really cares about a cowboy with a mustache that an idiot thinks is a squirrel anyway. I know I certainly don't. I just pretended to because she felt it was important. Obviously she needs a brain, and I'm hoping this truly gave her one. Now leave me alone Sam."

"I can't believe you just said that our web show is stupid!" She slapped his face hard. She didn't go easy on him like she sort of did with Freddie. This guy deserved it, even more than the nub.

"Hey!" he rubbed his cheek, his face turning red with anger. "You asked for the truth!"

"Shut up and listen," she put her face next to his. "You ever say anything bad about my best friend or the web show again; I will come back and hurt you. Once you're out of this hospital, I'll be sure to send you right back. Don't you _dare_ doubt it." She pulled away and walked right out of his room. He shook his head and muttered to himself about how crazy she was. She was just a girl and couldn't hurt him if she tried.

Sam stormed out of the hospital and headed to Bushwell plaza. She was going to talk to Carly, even if it meant breaking the door down.

When she got to the Shay's apartment, she knocked on the door waiting impatiently for someone to open it. When no one did, she picked the lock and walked right in. The lights were off so probably no one was home. That didn't mean she couldn't just wait for them though. So she flipped on the lights and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. Half an hour later she was fast asleep on the couch.

Carly came down the stairs, barely waking up from a restless sleep. She saw Sam asleep on the couch and looked around. Spencer wasn't home she knew. Socko had asked him to do something. Looking at the door, there was no doubt that Sam had let herself in. Carly rubbed her eyes and walked down the stairs to the couch. She poked Sam, who woke up slowly. She smiled at her best friend who looked just as sleepy as her.

"Good morning cupcake," Sam giggled, stretching her arms up in the air. "Sleep well?"

"Not even close. I kept tossing and turning, thinking about Brent." Sam shook her head and walked over to the refrigerator. The visit to Brent wasn't something that she thought would be ok to talk to Carly about right now. Her knowing that she threatened him would only cause a fight.

"And about iCarly tomorrow, I don't think I can do it." Sam stopped looking for something to eat, turned around and stared at Carly. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth opened in shock.

"YOU NEVER CANCEL THE SHOW!"

"Well I am now, so get used to it. I'll tell Freddie and post a comment on saying that there won't be a web show this week. I can take care of it all Sam. Come on, give me a break. I look like hell, I feel like hell, and I really don't want my fans looking at me this way!"

"I'm sure they would understand. It's not like you-"

"Sam, I'm not going to do a web show this week. End of story. I need to take a shower and catch up on some homework. I'll talk to you later, ok?" She grabbed a chair and ran up the stairs to take a long hot shower. There was only so much she could take at one time.

Downstairs, Sam got on the computer and posted that iCarly wouldn't be having a web show this week due to the accident that Carly had gotten into. She assured the fans that Carly would be ok and there would be another show soon. Once that was finished, she went upstairs and knocked on Carly's door. The door was open Sam realized and she went in. The water was running in the bathroom so she knocked on that door.

"You can't run forever Carly. Tell me what's going on." Carly didn't answer her.

Carly sat on the chair in the shower, closing her eyes to the constant beating of the water against the floor. She could run away for a little bit. Maybe after Sam gave up, she could pay for an airplane ticket and go visit her dad for a little bit, granted he was on land and not in a submarine. The more she thought about it, the better the idea sounded to her. But Sam wouldn't stop knocking on her door, telling her that she couldn't just run away from her problems. Carly knew that she was right and felt terrible about it. There was only one other person that she could go to about all of this. And that person was one of the last people she wanted to talk to right now. So she stopped the water, dried off and got dressed. Hearing nothing outside the door, she opened it and found that Sam was gone. She had given up on her which gave Carly a pit in her stomach. Reaching for her phone, she pulled up Sam's number to text her, but decided against it. She then got Freddie's number and pressed 'create a new message'. Staring at the blank screen on her phone, there wasn't any words she could come up with that she could tell him. She needed him but couldn't talk to him at the same time. How could she talk to him when he had appeared in her dreams? He told her to wait on their relationship, just like Brent. Only Freddie hadn't cheated on her or anything. He was loyal, kind, compassionate and always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"_I'm cancelling iCarly this week. Please don't ask why." _She pressed send and then fell back on her bed as tears started flowing down her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**it has been a while since my last update, and I can only blame school for that. I'm extremely sorry but grateful to those who have reviewed and added this to their favorites! **

**disclaimer: i don't own iCarly...just waiting around hopefully for Creddie to come back again.  
**

Freddie thought over and over about the possible reasons that Carly had cancelled the web show. Sam pulled him aside in school earlier, wondering if he'd said anything hurtful to her. The answer was no of course but it worried him. So there he was now, knocking on the Shay's door. Spencer let him in, his face covered in paints of random colors. Freddie thought for a minute if he should even ask why but decided against it. When he asked where Carly was, Spencer just told him that she was doing her homework and had even locked him out. Freddie felt absolutely defeated and apparently his emotions were showing physically because Spencer ran out of the room. He came back with a key.

"She doesn't know I have this. But maybe you can be the key to get her out." He offered it to him and smiled.

"Thanks Spence," Freddie grinned, grateful that someone would help him out.

"She even turned down spaghetti tacos and Girly Cow…any attempt at help is needed."

Freddie nodded then turned to head upstairs. He knocked on her door when he got to it. When there was no answer he slowly used the key and opened the door hoping it didn't squeak. He slowly crept into the room, looking around for her but saw no one. However when he looked more closely at the bed he found her asleep under the covers.

"Carly?" he asked quietly moving closer to the bed. There was no answer again. Freddie noticed right on the nightstand was 2 pictures. Both were framed, one in pink and one in lavender, both in the shape of a heart. Only one of them really shocked him. The one on the left was a picture of Brent and Carly together at last year's state fair. He felt slightly jealous seeing how Carly looked so happy with Brent who was kissing her cheek. Part of him liked that she was so happy then, while the other part wanted to kick his ass for hurting her. The picture to the right was the one that he wasn't sure what to think about. Carly was hugging him after one of the best iCarly web shows. She was wearing her cowgirl costume while he was dressed up as a vampire. They were facing the camera but Carly's eyes, he noticed, were looking sideways at him. Her smile was the exact same one that had been in the other picture with Brent. That smile was the one he saw whenever she was in love. And that smile was directed in his direction in that picture.

Carly stirred in her sleep, turning over and opening her eyes slowly. She saw Freddie and smiled. He was still looking intently at the pictures with his face looking obviously confused. Sitting up, she reached over to poke his arm. He jumped in surprise.

"Freddie how did you get in?"

"I have magic powers," he stated with the straightest face he could muster. She could see the laughter in his eyes and giggled.

"Mhm. I _totally_ knew that." Then she poked him once again.

"You do realize that this could start an intense tickle war, right?"

"You wouldn't dare!" She pulled the covers closer to her, hoping he wouldn't be able to reach her.

"Yes, yes I would." He pounced on her, tickling her while she tried to push away but failed in a fit of laughter. After a few minutes he pulled away, laughing along with her.

"You're so stupid," she finally caught her breath and pinched his arm.

"Ow! Hey be nice or I'll tickle you again Shay."

"Oh I'm sooooo scared," Carly replied while quickly running to the other side of the room. He followed her but then sat down on her couch, keeping eye contact with her.

"Truce?" he offered hesitantly. She accepted and moved over to sit down next to him. "Can I talk to you? Like seriously Carly?"

"Of course."

"So what's going on? I'm worried about you Carls. Everyone is actually. I want you to trust me enough to tell me the straight up truth. Please?" He used the puppy dog eyes that she usually used on him.

"Ok fine. But promise not to yell?"

"Never would."

"Alright….to be honest, I'm scared. I'm scared of being alone…no don't interrupt please," she quickly finished, seeing that Freddie had opened his mouth then shut it. "I am scared because I think that I'm like incapable of having a real relationship. They all end up leaving me one way or another." One small tear snuck down her cheek, but Freddie reached over and wiped it away. She smiled and held his hand against her cheek. "Brent hurt me, more than just physically."

"Then why keep a picture of him by your bed?"

"I love him…well I'm trying to make that past tense. But I just can't seem to let go." She hid her face in her hands. "I'm sorry."

"You can let go…" Freddie was unsure if he was talking about Brent or himself. Advice wasn't always his strong point, especially when it came to his feelings about Carly.

"Tell me how. How do I heal my heart?"

"I can't Carly." For a few minutes she cried quietly in his arms. He rested his cheek on her head and held her close. In the corner of her eye she saw the picture of Brent on her nightstand. Pulling out of his embrace, Carly walked over to the 2 pictures and ran a finger over Brent's picture. Freddie's heart broke, looking at her staring intensely at the picture. Then out of nowhere she picked it up and threw it across the room. She turned to look at him, smiling through her tears.

"At least that's a start," she laughed and lay down on the bed. He joined her, laughing a little at her random ways to get rid of things. She looked at him closely, wondering just how he was able to help her feel better when no one else could. There was no doubt that he was her best friend, sometimes a little closer than Sam.

But in his eyes, there was so much more depth than she could ever imagine. Leaning in closer to him, Carly just let herself stop thinking and went with her heart. He waited, watching her, wondering if she was actually going to do what he'd wanted so badly. Her lips were a few inches from his lips when they heard "FOOD!" from downstairs. She jerked away and blushed. He stood up to leave, but she pulled him back down and kissed him firmly on the lips. It took a minute for him to process what was happening, and then he kissed back, putting a hand on her cheek. They pulled away a minute later, neither sure of what to say.

Carly fled the room leaving Freddie stunned on the bed. Looking back at the picture on her bed stand of the two of them, he touched her face and whispered 'I love you' to it.


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks for all the amazing feedback! **

disclaimer: i dont own iCarly.

As Carly ran down the flight of stairs to the living room, she heard a knock on the door. Seeing that Spencer was cooking and she didn't want anything to burst into flames, she went to answer it. She secretly wanted to have something to do, knowing Freddie was right behind her. The kiss she gave to him was not out of the blue Carly tried to convince herself. And she did feel something when they kissed. Something different that she'd never felt with Brett.

"Carly you gonna get that?" Spencer asked, seeing her pausing at the door.

"Yeah, just a sec." She brushed her hair back and opened it. The word shock would not have even come close to how she felt.

"Hey Carly, can we talk?" Brett pushed himself a little bit forward while on his crutches, looking at her with sympathetic eyes. Carly thought about letting him in, then decided against it.

"Your girlfriend here with you?" She asked, leaning up against her door obviously blocking the way of him coming in. He sighed and lowered his head, shaking it "no".

"Sam here?" Brett suddenly looked around her, wondering if the next minute he'd be killed by Sam. The last encounter with her at the hospital had scared him enough.

"Not right now. Why?"

"No reason. Anyway, Carly, can we talk? You didn't really let me finish in the hospital…"

"I don't see why I should even let you. You cheated on me, then dumped me after a car accident. No wait, you didn't dump me. You told me we should _wait_ a while. How long did you expect to keep me a secret from your girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean for all of this to happen really. She's not my girlfriend anymore. I dumped her 'cause I missed you…" He looked her straight in the eyes, frowning.

"Yeah sure."

Carly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked behind her to see Freddie. He was glaring at Brett, anger very apparent in his eyes. Looking back at Brett, Carly put a hand on Freddie's chest to make sure he didn't push Brett over…yet. He stayed still for her sake but wanted to destroy whatever was left of the dirt bag ex boyfriend of hers.

"She's not your girl Brett. Leave now."

"She's more my girl than yours Freddie."

"No fighting please!" Carly pleaded, putting a hand on Brett's chest to keep them apart from each other. She always seemed to be the mediator in arguments. "I'm nobody's girl at the moment, thank you. Now both of you stop acting like idiots and let's _calmly_ discuss this please."

"Calmly? Really Carly? He hurt you both physically and mentally. And you want to discuss this?" Freddie looked at her like she was insane. Brett however liked the idea, thinking this might be his chance to win her back. She didn't strongly go against being his again. He smiled at her and reached over to touch her cheek.

"You touch her and I wont be held responsible for what I will do to you!" Freddie growled.

"Ok seriously? He's hurt badly enough." Carly couldn't believe she was defending Brett. At the same time she couldn't believe that she was in between them. They were fighting over her. She should just let Brett be beaten up more so. But there was that stupid soft side of her that pulled her back from letting Freddie go.

"You like Freddie too, huh" Brett guessed easily, seeing how worked up she was getting.

"Well he is my friend!"

"More than friends Carly. You like him more than just friends. I can see my place now in your life. I'm just as easily replaced I see.

"You certainly don't deserve a place in my life."

"I'll walk out of it then. Goodbye Carly." Brett kissed her cheek and limped away on his crutches. Carly stood where she was in complete silence. She didn't turn around to face Freddie or even to walk in to meet up with Spencer. Freddie let the hand he had on her shoulder go.

"More than friends, Carls?" He said slowly, wondering if what Brett had just stated was actually true. It would be the best news he had in a while for sure.

"You told me to wait too, Freddie."

"Until the casts were off and the hero thing wore off. You honestly think I forgot about that?"

"Yes…maybe…no I guess not. But you see, you never asked me out again. You never really implied that you still liked me Freddie. I was hurt." Freddie slowly turned her around to face him to see two small tears going down her cheeks. He pulled her inside the apartment, not caring that Spencer was probably watching the whole thing from the kitchen.

"You have a picture of us on your bed stand. Why?"

"Because you're my friend-"

"But you don't have a picture of Sam on your bed stand. She's your friend too, right?"

"Of course she is!"

"I didn't ask you out because you also never implied you wanted me to. You dated other guys Carly. If you noticed, I didn't date anyone. I only wanted you." Freddie bit his lip, trying not to show too much emotion because if he did and she turned him down, there was no telling if he could fight back tears this time.

"You wanted me. Yet you did nothing." She pulled away and turned towards the kitchen to see Spencer looking at her sadly. He offered her a plate of spaghetti tacos and she sat down at the table to eat them. Not once did she look at Freddie. There was no reason to be mad at him, just the whole situation was making her upset.

"Want some food, Freddie?" Spencer asked, motioning him to the kitchen. Freddie politely said no and walked out the door to his own apartment. The Shays ate without saying a word to each other.

After Carly had already gone to bed, Spencer snuck out the door and knocked on Freddie's door. He opened it and was surprised to see Spencer there. He had hoped it was Carly instead.

"I told you to help Carly earlier remember?"

"Yeah and I did a _great_ job at that. Maybe I shouldn't help anymore."

"No! I figured it out. Carly loves you. No offense, but I think the only two people who can't see that are you and her. Now here's what I want you to do. Tell her you love her. You do right?" Freddie nodded enthusiastically. "Ok good. Just tell her you love her. She needs to know that."

"Do it right now?" Freddie reached in his pocket for his phone. Spencer stopped him though.

"Tomorrow. She's asleep now and she needs her sleep. I never did like Brett anyway." Freddie smiled at Spencer, who was quietly giggling. "Talk to you later, Freddo"

"Bye. Thanks Spence." He closed the door and went to bed, smiling with hope for tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Last chapter. I had to finish this story! I'm so sorry it took this long. The ex is named Brent not Brett, I don't know why I messed that up. Sorry for any confusion that caused (thanks to the reviewer that caught that!). Enjoy my little Creddieness here!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

Freddie couldn't wait until the next day to follow Spencer's advice. When he woke up the next morning, he immediately reached for his phone. 7:30 am. He bounced the idea of her being up this early back and forth in his head and then finally gave up, figuring she would still be asleep.

He got up to get dressed. "Nothing too classy but nothing too ordinary. This is a special day." He told himself as he sorted through his clothes trying to find the perfect combination. Then he realized it was all a waste of time because Carly would be focusing on what he was saying, not what he was wearing. He went up to the mirror and promptly started rehearsing.

"I love you Carly. I've always loved you. No no that won't work. There is no limit to the amount of my love for you. Ok wow! That's bad." He smacked himself on the forehead. "Come on Freddie! Think!"

Meanwhile, Carly was having somewhat of the same problem. "He's just going to turn you down. Taco truck incident is done and over with. Time to move on. That kiss was a…weakness." She frowned, not believing the words that were coming out of her mouth. Staring at herself in the mirror in her bathroom, she put her head in her hands and whispered. "I'm doomed."

Carly decided against her better judgment to give Freddie a call. After the way she treated him last night, she needed to give him an apology. The phone kept ringing until she heard the familiar 'Hey. You've reached Freddie. Leave a message after the tone.' She sighed and just hung up. Perhaps she would call back in a few hours. Hopefully she hadn't lost a friend.

Freddie stopped 'rehearsing' when he was finally so frustrated at not having anything to say that made any sense. He picked up his phone on his bed and saw a missed call from Carly. Biting his tongue, he decided not to call her back but to just go their apartment instead. He had no idea what he was going to say but it was a start in the right direction at the very least.

Spencer let him in immediately and winked at him. "Good luck." Freddie nodded and walked up the stairs to Carly's room.

Her door was closed but hopefully not locked this time. He knocked on the door and heard a muffled "come in". The doorknob turned and the door opened much to his relief and he walked right in. Carly didn't even look to see who had come in. She most likely assumed he was Spencer at the moment.

"I don't want anything right now," she said, her back facing him.

"Not even talking to me?" Carly turned around quickly, her eyes wide open.

"Freddie? What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too Carly." He smiled a little and she smirked at him. "I need to talk to you."

"That's pretty vague." She said, patting the bed and he sat down next to her. Freddie looked at her for a moment and couldn't seem to say anything. She was just waiting for his next words and he felt so much pressure. Then he looked at her bed stand and that picture of Brent was gone. He remembered how she had thrown it and left their picture by her bed now. Carly was smiling at _him_ in that picture.

"Ok here's the thing. You said yesterday that I did nothing. That I wanted you, and I did nothing." Carly froze at these words. She immediately felt guilty for saying them too.

"Look Freddie, I'm sorry—"

"No you're right. You are 100 percent right Carly." He stopped and took her hand in his. She looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "I wanted you so badly. But I did nothing because I wanted you to choose me. It was stupid really and I should have spoken up but I didn't."

"What kept you silent then?"

"Your happiness. When you dated those other guys you were so happy with them…well at first. I mean, Brent treated you great when you first got together much to my dismay. I thought that maybe just being your friend and staying behind would make things better but it didn't." Freddie squeezed her hand a little with his. "I'm so sorry that I made you feel like I didn't want you."

Carly stayed quiet for a couple of minutes then smiled at Freddie. "Brent didn't like you."

"What?" Freddie was completely thrown off track.

"Brent thought you were too close of a friend. He didn't like you."

"Too close of a friend huh?" Freddie smiled, knowing that was the truth. They were too close to be 'friends'.

"Yup. At first I told him he was being silly. He had nothing to worry about." She paused and bit her bottom lip. "He had everything in the world to worry about. Freddie, I love you."

A small smile slowly started to cover Freddie's face. Carly had beat him to it. "I love you too, Carly." He leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips, letting go of her hand just to put his hand around her waist and pull her in closer. Carly responded fully, wrapping her arms around his neck and scooting as close as possible to him on the bed.

"Carly Shay, will you be my girlfriend?" The answer he already knew and she giggled because of that. Rolling her eyes, she simply replied, "I suppose that would be ok."

"You suppose?" He pretended to be hurt and pulled away just a little. "Then I _suppose _I will just have to start a tickle war!" And with that he tackled her on the bed, tickling her and then finally kissing her once more.


End file.
